


You're interesting

by Nami



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets about Grindelnewt from my tumblr. Some of them may develop into longer stories in future.





	1. How would Grindelnewt work?

**Author's Note:**

> For now chapters aren't betaed. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anon from the first chapter is referring to an amazing story you can find on AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8678989

                                              

 

_Ooooh, but didn’t you like that story, Anon? It was something else, wasn’t it?_

GrindelwaldxNewt isn’t such a bad ship? Okay, obviously it won’t be too happy or anything like that, because this is _Grindelwald_ , the darkest wizard alive we are talking about.

But just think about a scenario where Grindelwald gets interested in Newt. Before meeting Newt in NY he had stories about Newt (of course he had had; there was almost no criminal activity going unnoticed by Grindelwald in the wizard world and taking magical animals away from other wizards - even from hands of other criminals - certainly counted as “criminal activity”), but had never bothered with Newt, because Newt hadn’t been messing up Grindelwald’s plans. Yet, NY happened and Grindelwald is less keen of ignoring Newt.

How could Newt realize there was something wrong with “Graves” where no-one else could? So Grindelwald starts to observe him, somehow pleased with Albus for realizing what a truly interesting kind of a wizard Newt is. And if he sometimes makes sure that traffickers and other criminals leave Newt alone…  _Crucio_  here and there is a small price for observing Newt. 

And soon, everywhere where Newt goes, there go stories about a powerful wizard protecting him. Criminals clench their fists, but let Newt steal animals, not trying to stop him, not after “ _you remember what happened to the gang from Sydney? They thought they could catch the Brit. The muggle police were collecting their parts for weeks”._

Theseus owls Newt, worried - he hears stories from his informants, Aurors from other countries are owling him (Percival is among them too) - but Newt cannot tell him anything. Of course he has noticed that someone helps him and it’s someone powerful enough for underworld in every country to sweat from fear ( _I’m not stupid, Theseus_ ), but he doesn’t know who that person is. When Theseus brings up that it can be Grindelwald Newt just laughs because it sounds so silly, so unrealistic it couldn’t be happening.

Except… Except there is a trap waiting for Newt near the Grindelwald village (oh sweet irony, Merlin help him) in Alps - Newt got information about illegal breeding of unicorn and decided to check it. When he sneaks into the “abandoned” building what he sees makes him shiver. There is a wooden cage, primitive tools of torture (he recognizes them, all right, from WWI) and corpses. Corpses of wizards lying in a big pool of blood, their faces frozen in permanent expression of pain. 

An arm sneaks around his waist and before Newt can react, someone appearates them away from that place. They land in the room Newt booked earlier in the village - and it makes his heart freeze to think that that person knows where he is staying - and when Newt wants to break away from the hold, the stranger holds him tighter, a quiet “ _shhhhh_ ” being whispered next to Newt’s ear. The stranger’s other hand lies on Newt’s nape and Newt holds his breath - he knows the magical aura of the other wizard, he knows who he is and he knows that that wizard doesn’t need a wand to kill him. So he stays still, trying to not appear frightened, as if he was in a presence of a dangerous animal.

It isn’t far from the truth, is it?

“I was supposed to clean up before you were going to show up,” Grindelwald murmurs, his voice giving Newt goosebumps. 

“You killed them,” Newt states the obvious because, Merlin, he’s going to see that bloodbath in his nightmares till the rest of his life. “You… I…” Newt doesn’t know what to say. Asking “ _Have you been protecting me?_ ” sounds stupid.

Grindelwald scowls, a sudden rise of his magic makes Newt’s breath quicken.

“You don’t know what they were planning to do to you.” If that’s possible Grindelwald moves closer, the heat and weight of his body leaning against Newt’s back making him feel sick. “You’re an interesting man, Mr Scamander, and I prefer you to be unharmed. I just made that clear.”

With that he disappears and Newt feels like breathing again.

Newt thinks about owling Theseus and… what? Tell him that a big, bad dark wizard is protecting him and kills other criminals in the process? So Newt stays quiet, his travels getting easier and easier, even if traffickers are getting more creative in finding ways to avoid being found out by Newt. 

And it’s not like his every encounter with Grindelwald ends with people dying. Sometimes Newt can feel the presence of the other wizard close and somehow, a little bit, it makes him feel safer. It’s wrong, so very, very wrong to feel safe in a presence of a madman, but Newt knows - and he can’t explain how, don’t ask him - that Grindelwald isn’t going to hurt him. They meet again, in Paris, and Newt can see through Grindelwald’s disguise, but he doesn’t say anything, merely smiling politely at the man when Madam M. (a trafficker by night, whom creatures Newt has been trying to save for some time now) welcomes him as if he was her old friend. And when later Newt tries to sneak out of the party, Grindelwald slips into his pocket a pendant in shape of phoenix -  _for good luck_  - which Newt should throw away. But he doesn’t. And he doesn’t,  _he doesn’t_ , feel a pint of satisfaction when 20 minutes later he sneaks back, with a puffskien hidden in the pocket of his trousers, and Grindelwald smiles with pride at him. It should terrify Newt, he should notify Aurors… but he doesn’t. 

Or, we could go the other way. Forget about Grindelwald slowly trying to woo Newt, realizing that his interest in Newt’s actions shifted to Newt himself. Grindelwald breaks from MACUSA and goes after Newt, deciding to study up close a wizard, who fascinated Albus, a wizard who stopped him, Grindelwald, from killing the president of MACUSA. He let Newt travel, but makes sure that Newt knows he is never going to be truly free again, that he is never alone – there are always Grindelwald’s men observing Newt: be it in crowded streets of Pekin or deserted ruins of castles in Ukraine. And in this version Grindelwald insist of getting something for helping Newt. At first these things are talks, Newt’s knowledge, but soon Grindelwald finds himself wanting more than talks, more than merely looking at Newt. And every time Grindelwald seems to touch him more (a hand squeezing Newt’s shoulder, fingers brushing his side), Newt feels more and more trapped, like an animal in a cage, without anyone to ask for help. 

Grindelwald made very clear what was going to happen to anyone, who would want to help Newt, hide him away. Yet, when Grindelwald is feed up with Newt running all around the world and puts a collar on him (it’s heavy, blocking Newt’s magic, with a leash attached to it - a leash Grindelwald likes to hold, likes to use it to make Newt move closer to him), forcing Newt to stay with him, to do what Grindelwald wants, Newt almost wishes he asked his friends for help.

Or, you know Anon, we could go Grindelwald/Graves/Newt route. Graves, who has always been Grindelwald’s supporter, and after pretending to be good and making Newt fall in love with him, presents Newt to his master, asking him to let Graves keep his toy. Or both dark!Graves and Grindelwald making sure that everyone stays away from Newt, helping him save creatures from behind the scenes, making Newt uncomfortable, but very grateful. 

Graves/Newt with side Grindelwald/Newt? Grindelwald, with pained sigh and “ _why do I even bother with you, you silly Auror?_ ” helping Graves, because if something happened to Graves, Newt would be sad and somehow, for reasons (reasons he hasn’t felt since he was a teenager and in love with a boy with blue, so blue eyes) Grindelwald cannot let that happen. 

 

 


	2. Newt in a collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long answer to one of asks.

 

For my actions? Mine? 

It’s Grindelwald, who puts the collar around Newt’s neck, enjoying how Newt’s Adam’s apple moves under his fingers when Newt moves, wanting to run away, but cannot.

“Aren’t you pretty now?” Grindelwald muses, tugging at the leash attached to the collar (there is a tag too, with etched one simple word: “ _Mine_ ”). Newt stumbles, falling between Grindelwald’s arms; he’s naked, save for the collar, has been naked since Grindelwald caught him weeks ago, and the blush spreads nicely on Newt’s face, throat, even his chest. “Pretty and all mine.”

Newt gulps again, but doesn’t try to run away, doesn’t answer back - good, he has learnt his lesson after all. Grindelwald slides his hand through Newt’s hair before gripping it, forcing Newt to towards the mirror to look at them: the sight of Newt’s naked body pressed against Grindelwald’s fully clothes one is oddly arousing.

Newt’s eyes fill with tears when he sees the collar (Grindelwald choose a blue one, to highlight those mesmerizing eyes), but Grindelwald catches his hand before he can touch it.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He grips Newt’s hair harder, drawing a painful whimper from Newt. “Pet?”

“I…” Newt licks his lips and Grindelwald needs to stop himself from kissing him senseless, to throw him against the bed and fuck, tightening the collar around that slender neck till Newt would be gasping for breath, till he would be _begging_. “Thank you, Master,” he says in the most lifeless voice he can muster, but Grindelwald doesn’t mind it. Soon enough Newt will be behaving like a lovely pet in every aspect. He just needs to be broken more.

And Grindelwald has always been good at breaking pretty things.

 **Or did you want something like this, Anon?**  Newt going back to a room he booked under false name, after almost getting caught by traffickers. It was close, too close, and he knows all too well who stepped in to help him, who has been doing that for some time now.

There is a box wrapped in blue paper sitting innocently on the bed and Newt immediately aims his wand at it. There were no boxes when he was leaving the room and all his wards are in places - the intruder put them back? Or did he or she manage to sneak in without setting off the alarm? Newt can only think about one person doing that and he doesn’t like it. 

Brushing that thought aside, pretending he hasn’t just thought that, Newt examines the boxes. There are no dark charms on or inside it. On the tag attached to it is written “ _For protection_ ” in a curly, neat handwriting. Newt has gotten very familiar with this handwriting past few month (notes appearing in rooms he was booking, asking him to be careful, notes with instructions how to avoid a trap in pocket of his coat, always signed with a pretty “G”) and so, resigned, he opens the box. It’s better to see what it is and then to throw it away.

Except Newt doesn’t do that. There is another piece of paper with words “ _It will be only visible when you will be in danger_ ” and under it… Under it, on a soft material, lies thick, blue collar with a tag “Property of Grindelwald”. Newt throws the box on the floor, furious, his stomach twisting. How could Grindelwald…! That asshole, that bastard! Newt isn’t Grindelwald’s property, he is never going to be one!

But no matter how many times Newt throws the collar away, it always appears back. He tries to burn it, but it’s useless, and he almost sets his own case on fire.

In the end it’s Grindelwald, who puts the collar on him, when Newt is gasping for breath, his body in pain from the torture he suffered from hands of traffickers. He doesn’t remember how he got out, only that his oppressors started to scream and then was only darkness, when his body gave up. When he wakes up his wounds are tended to, fresh bandages around his torso, legs and arms, and unfamiliar weight around his neck. 

Tentatively, he touches his neck, knowing what he will feel there: a thick leather with a tag in front of it. No matter how much he tugs on it, Newt cannot remove the collar. In the window Newt sees himself, how he touches empty air. He swallows down bile raising in his throat; thank Merlin for small miracles, it’s really not visible.

The case is sitting next the bed Newt is lying at, with a piece of paper on top of it. He reads it quickly, hoping to find a clue how to take of that stupid collar, but there are no such things in that message: _I feed your animals, they are safe. I apologize for the collar, but I wish to protect what is mine. Next time no one will raise his hand on you, Mr Scamander. Please, do not try to take it off - it might end badly. Yours truly, G”._

It’s not something Newt does often, but when tears gather in his eyes after reading that message, he lets them fall, weeping at another piece of his freedom being stolen from him.

 **Or would this be better?**  With Newt moaning under Grindelwald, spreading his legs more with a coy smile on his face? With Grindelwald nibbling at the collar, marveling over how much Newt trusts him to put a collar on him? With Newt gasping when the collar is tightened around his neck, with Grindelwald kissing him every time Newt begs for more? With Newt shamelessly wearing the collar during a day, first button of his shirt unbuttoned and every time he leans down Grindelwald can see the collar, his blood boiling at the sight?

You need to be more specific, Anon.


	3. Newt in a collar #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Replies to comments written for the previous chapter, which changed into mini-fics. I'm open to any discussion/prompts for Grindelnewt (and Gramander too!). Visit my tumblr [firebyfire](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com) if you want to talk :)

_[@aethelar](https://tmblr.co/mhGgVNwxgsIMuky-TGYhW3A) @ tubmlr_

> _um excuse me i’m faithfully married to percival graves how dare you attempt to seduce me into adultery like this_
> 
> _~~i love it oh god don’t stop, this ship, this fucking ship,[@thegaypumpingthroughyourveins](https://tmblr.co/mt7qCwAmewazGfEw9sDhnLw) didn’t i tell you it had potential didn’t i say~~ _

I’m not planning to stop :D Blame Newt and Grindelwald, not me, I’m only a messenger spreading the word. You know, Newt says he doesn’t want to get seduced too, but it’s hard to believe him, when he’s coming unfold in Grindelwald’s arms, whimpering, letting Grindelwald whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

I like GrindelNewt ship name. Tbh only mine posts are in “gellertxnewt” tag ~~(and grindelnewt too orz).~~

~~I adore Percival with every bit of my heart, I feel like I’m betraying him ;u; And you’re definitely the captain of Gramander ship, and I want to write as well as you, so you’re a senpai.~~

_[@natecchi](https://tmblr.co/mifl98zljtVeouDV5gwuHZQ) @ tumblr _

> _[#grindelnewt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/grindelnewt) [#oh my G O D](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-my-G-O-D) [#I’m destroyed](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-destroyed) [#I’m so much in love with the second one](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-so-much-in-love-with-the-second-one) [#you have no idea](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-have-no-idea) _

The second idea? The one where Grindelwald shows that he has _feelings_ , those pesky little things, the one where he cares enough to keep tabs on Newt, to fight a ring of traffickers, and spend a few hours feeding Newt’s beasts instead of taking over the world? The one where Newt cries? ~~And isn’t he pretty when he cries?~~

You evil woman :p

_[@natecchi](https://tmblr.co/mifl98zljtVeouDV5gwuHZQ) @ tumblr_

>   
>  _YASS!! >:D _ ~~[an answer for my ask above]~~  
> 

Evil, evil woman.

Do you know how Newt feels? Can you imagine his fear every evening when he feels invisible fingers stroking his throat? Can you imagine the terror he feels at the thought of waking up to real fingers petting him? To Grindelwald’s face above his own, those mismatched eyes looking at Newt with —

— How would Grindelwald look at him? With satisfaction as if Newt was another prize? Calm and collected, merely stating the obvious: that Newt belongs to him now? Would he, perhaps, be looking at Newt like Newt was something precious?

No option sounds good for Newt. So he doesn’t sleep, living on coffee and potions, only falling asleep when his body gives up. It’s dangerous, he shouldn’t do it, but he cannot, he just cannot bring himself to willingly feeling those fingers stroking him before he falls asleep.

And so he makes a mistake and gets caught again. 

But this time everything is different. 

When his attacker grabs Newt by his shirt and shoves him back, the material rips. The men in front of Newt look at his throat and Newt knows what they are seeing; he’s burning from embarrassment in a second, waiting for harsh words to come… But nothing comes. The man holding him moves back, repeating aloud what is written on the tag and then raising his hands up, apologizing, the whole time looking at the collar with terrified expression on his face. Other guys are backing off, one looking more scared than the other, and soon Newt stays alone in the alley.

He slides down on the dirty pavement, hugging his case close. Just the sight of Grindelwald’s handwriting on the tag was enough to keep Newt safe. He didn’t get hurt. His animals were save. 

So why, oh why, Newt is feeling as if he wasn't able to breath ever again?


	4. We are partners now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natecchi wrote amazing story here: http://natecchi.tumblr.com/post/156447520542 and I wrote a ficlet to it.

This is something Newt learns to appreciate with time. He’s not exactly happy that Grindelwald always knows where he is, he doesn’t enjoy people being killed (but if someone wants to hurt him or animals then Newt doesn’t feel particularly bad about what happens to that person), but he is glad he can save more animals. 

It was terrifying, at first, to watch Grindelwald killing everyone and then turning around to look at Newt. Newt casted the shield charm, thinking about how he was supposed to run away when Grindelwald merely nodded at him and left him. It’s still terrifying to watch Grindelwald killing Newt’s enemies, but somehow less now, now when he knows that Grindelwald won’t hurt him.

He wishes to know what Grindelwald is thinking though. Being in dark makes Newt feel uneasy. He is not sure what to do, is there anything he can or should do. Grindelwald isn’t kind of a person who helps someone just because he feels like it. Thanks to Newt MACUSA was able to catch Grindelwald for crying it loud (for whole 24 hours but still), so it is so weird to have Grindelwald protecting him, Newt.

Newt finally finds words to ask after a nasty ambush. He’s covered from head to toe in blood, kneeling next to a dead thestral, shaking from anger and sadness. If only he was here soon, if only he was a more powerful wizard, if only… if only…

Grindelwald stands next to him and Newt asks, without raising his head to look at the other wizard, petting the muzzle of the dead animal:

“Why are you helping me?”

“I told you it before, Mr Scamander. You’re an interesting man.” Grindelwald kneels next to Newt, pushing something towards him. Surprised, Newt looks at the object; it’s a handkerchief. Yet, instead of letting Newt take it, Grindelwald slowly wipes off blood from Newt’s face. It’s the closest they have been together since their meeting in subway. “I admire how passionate you are about your cause,” Grindelwald continues, his gaze moving all over Newt’s face, but never meeting Newt’s eyes. “I think it’s sad how bad magical governments are at taking care of creatures in their countries. You want to save them and I decided to help you.” Grindelwald let go of of the handkerchief and cupped Newt’s chin, finally looking straight into Newt’s eyes. When he speaks now his voice is low, dangerous. “But make no mistake Mr Scamander: mess up my plans again and I will have to punish you.”

“… It’s Newt,” Newt says, before he realizes what is he doing. He should have been promising to don’t do anything to make Grindelwald angry, but… but it’s not true. Not if Grindelwald would ever try to hurt Newt’s brother… “Mr Scamander was my father.”

Surprise colours Grindelwald’s features and Newt mentally prepares himself to feel how Grindelwald’s Cruciatus tastes like, when Grindelwald throws his head back, laughing aloud. It looks so wrong to see Grindelwald laughing with something sounding like true happiness, with corpses pilling behind him, with weight of an animal Newt failed on his laps.  

Finally Grindelwald stops laughing and stands back, brushing off his trousers. 

“As I said: you’re truly an interesting man… Newt.” Grindelwald chuckles, looking at Newt with something akin to fondness. Then his gaze moves to the thestral and his expression turns sorrow. “Next time we won’t let this happen,” he promises and disappeares.

 _We_.

Newt digs a grave for thestral, and a mass grave for traffickers. He has seen too many bodies of soldiers and civilians left out in open during the Great War to not bury those criminals. He digs graves with a shovel, without magic, thinking about what he should have done better to help that poor animal. Manual work never fails at making him think better, at making him focus on important things instead of crying over something he cannot help.

But no matter how much he tries not to think about it, Newt cannot forget how warm he felt when Grindelwald said “we”. What would Theseus say? Their parents? How would they react to Newt telling them he doesn’t mind Grindelwald’s help?

Newt remembers filled with terror eyes of the thestral he has just buried, how panicked and scared the animal was before its end and thinks he doesn’t care about anyone else opinion. If Grindelwald wants to help him then so be it. 

He turns around and starts walking towards the closest town, his fingers in the pocket of his coat clenched around the handkerchief Grindelwald left. Grindelwald’s words are rumbling in Newt’s ears with every step he takes.

_We, we, we._

In the end Newt decides he liked the way Grindelwald said “we”.

 


	5. Taking care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Can you write about Newt waking up and seeing Grindelwald taking care of him again?". I couldn't resist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not betaed and I apologize for all mistakes.

Newt wakes up to quiet murmur of music. He recognizes that tune ( _Symphony in B minor_ by Padarewski) before he even remembers what happened. His whole body is in pain and Newt whines when even trying to raise his hands hurts like being knocked down by an erumpent (and Newt knows what that feels like). 

There is another wizard close - the air in the room doesn’t smell like only Newt’s magic anymore - but he’s being quiet for which Newt is grateful. He doesn’t need another —

“I told you it was too dangerous.”

— lecture.

Newt turns his head right and whispers without opening his eyes:

“My creatures?”

“Safe and feed.” The other wizard moves from his spot somewhere behind Newt and walks closer, sounds of his every step making Newt’s head hurt more. “How do you find anything in that cottage of yours is beyond me. It took me a lot of time to locate food for everyone.” Steps end right next to Newt’s bed and a cool hand - gently - touches Newt’s face. Only now Newt realizes there is bandage around his forehead. “Does it hurt much?”

Newt opens his eyes to see the darkest wizard alive looking at him with concern. It’s a testament to how much he is used to seeing Grindelwald if he doesn’t feel anything resembling terror, only mild annoyance that he has needed Grindelwald’s help _again_.

“I’m fine,” Newt lies, looking above Grindelwald’s shoulder at the window. His head hurts, speaking hurts, his whole body is so tired everything Newt wants to do now is to sleep, but his creatures need him, _he_  needs to see them and make sure they are all right. “What about those… poachers?”

Grindelwald turns towards small kitchen corner, summoning a bowl, his face turned away. But Newt doesn’t need to see it to know what kind of expression is on it when Grindelwald says in his most calm voice, which only means trouble:

“They were taken care of.”

Oh. So they are dead.

In silence Newt is pretending to not be watching how Grindelwald is putting mixtures into summoned bowl. He recognizes a few of them - a calming draught, mild analgesic potion - but he has no idea what most of them are, even if he sees Grindelwald using them pretty often. Newt isn’t very sure that most of them are completely legal; but they help, healing Newt in relatively short time, so he can tend to his creatures more quickly than usual after getting hurt and that’s enough for him.

Grindelwald is murmuring healing spells above the bowl, his hands moving in smooth, experienced moves through thin golden smoke coming from it. Newt turns onto his side, somehow fascinated by the picture in front of him. Usually Grindelwald talks when he prepares medicine for Newt, but not this time: his face is focused, gaze fixed on the bowl, the feel of his magic at work intoxicating. Newt knows his injuries are more serious than normally, yet he is surprised how much work Grindelwald is putting into helping him instead of disposing Newt at the closest magic hospital.

Newt has stopped asking Grindelwald why the wizard is helping him months ago. As strange as it sounds Newt is used to Grindelwald’s presence by now, used to feeling more safe at planning rescues of yet another animal. And when he lays in his bed, thinking about it late in the night, he cannot stop the hysteric laughter at that thought: the Dark Lord is helping him. Merlin, help him.

Grindelwald turns to Newt, holding the bowl tightly. Newt thinks he must make a pretty pathetic picture for Grindelwald to look at him with such concern and sadness, which doesn’t help Newt. 

He doesn’t want to remember that Grindelwald is human, that he has feelings, that he might be something more than a dark wizard promoting genocide.

That concern only makes Newt feel more warm and he knows he should be terrified at what that might means, but he can’t. He just can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not sure where I want to go with this idea, but I like this idea. As always, I apologize for all mistakes.
> 
> Come to talk with me on my tumblr: [firebyfire](firebyfire.tumblr.com)


	6. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Soulmate GrindelNewt prompt: The reason why Grindelwald didn't kill is because he couldn't kill his soulmate! Soulmates don't know who they are until they touch then the person's names appear on their skin. Grindelwald found a spell to figure out who is soulmate is before they met, to protect them. Later after his arrest in MACUSA someone points out that Newt's soulmark appeared and no one knows what to do and Newt is freaking out, later when Newt is leaving Grindelwald escaped &whisked him away_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about Newt being possible soulmate of Grindelwald is one of my favourite ways to spend time :D
> 
> Not betaed, I'm sorry.

At first Newt wouldn’t even realize his mark appeared and when he did notice it, he wouldn’t immediately think about Grindelwald. After all he has been touched by countless people past few days, you know? First was Tina, Queenie too, the auror who was leading him to his execution, the auror who was writing down what Newt had to say about what had happened in the subway, Picquery when she shook his hand and thanked him for saving them all… You know, a lot of people. 

Newt cannot shake off some kind of a bad feeling clinging to him. Something is making him uneasy, but what? He thinks it might be because of what happened to Credence, to another poor host he couldn’t save but… Maybe he is just stressed out and tired.

Slowly, Newt starts to look for his soulmate. Talks are awkward, but everyone is nice to Newt, not laughing at him or getting angry. Everyone, who Newt asks, just tell him “ _I’m sorry, it’s not me you’re looking for_ ”. The list of potential people is getting shorter and shorter till it’s empty, and this is when Newt starts to worry. He knows he is supposed to be able to feel his soulmate, but he cannot do it, not knowing that Grindelwald blocked this way of “communication” between soulmates - he didn’t want his soulmate to lead to him a pack of Aurors. 

Newt is at lost about who might be is soulmate, till Tina tells him they found the real Percival Graves and it’s then when Newt remembers that he touched the fake Percival in the subway, when they tried to get away from the Obscurus, and everything stops. Suddenly he realizes why something bad was haunting him past few days, why that nagging feeling at the back of his head didn’t want to leave him alone; he completely forgot about including Grindewald in the list of people he touched.

Newt doesn’t know what to do. He knows his job isn’t the most suitable for relationships, but he’s always liked the idea of someone out there being made just for him, of someone, who would love him for who he is. And that person is Grindelwald…? No, it can’t be! Newt isn’t a cruel person, he doesn’t think muggles are worse than wizards, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Why then is Grindelwald the one made for him? 

The only solution is to keep quiet about it and pretend his soulmate might be someone, who stayed on the Old Continent. Grindelwald is imprisoned, no one knows that they are soulmates. Everything will be fine.

Newt wakes up the next day after boarding the ship back to England in a room, which definitely isn’t his cabin. He tries to sit, but his wrists are bond above his head to the headboard. 

“Forgive me for it, but that was necessary.” The low, calm voice Newt hoped to not hear any more, ever, speaks at his right. 

Slowly, Newt turns his head towards the source of the voice, trying to calm down his fast beating heart. Maybe it’s not what he is thinking, maybe it’s just a dream, a fucking nightmare, maybe —

“Hello, Newton,” Grindelwald says, grinning widely and leaning back in his chair. “I have waited so long to finally have you with me.”

Maybe it’s hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to talk with me about Grindelnewt on my tumblr: [firebyfire](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com)


	7. Newt married Grindelwald young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to Anon's ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:
> 
> _Newt had married Grindelwald when he was16/17(didn't really know that much about him,NO ONE knows, accidentally). He heard about him on his travels but fled the area immediately,later in the subway scene after Grindelwald is discovered they greet each other as husbands.Later Newt visits a recovering Graves &decides to divorce Grindelwald, but he's not having it cause he actually loves/cares about Newt.he has his people always watching Newt everywhere.Newt somehow gets the divorce,making him angry_

I like this, Anon ♥

But how Newt could get divorced? Divorces aren’t very common in Wizard World and most people just tells Newt to “bear with it” since it isn’t like Grindelwald is hurting him, right? They are not even together; hell, they barely spent their wedding night together before Grindelwald was off, letting Newt do as Newt pleased. 

I think Newt would stand a chance after being sentenced to death by Grindel!Graves. Grindelwald would try to explain - for the time in the court he wouldn’t be arrested by any Aurors - that he was going to save Newt after Tina would get killed, but he has no real way to prove that. The judge says that Grindelwald’s thoughts are too little; he’s a very powerful magician, he can make up memories so well that no one can say they are fake.

So Newt gets his divorce, but before they leave the court Grindelwald stops him and tells him that it’s not over yet. And Newt is a patient person, okay? He’s very calm, his temper isn’t short, but in that moment he snaps. He yells at Grindelwald that he, Newt, has never loved him, that they don’t know each other, that Newt doesn’t want to be married to someone like Grindelwald and “just leave me alone!”.

Grindelwald leaves Newt alone after that, but his men don’t. Newt hasn’t been aware that all those past years Grindelwald has had someone keep an eye on Newt, making sure he is all right. Newt learns about it when the Judge, who gave Newt divorce, is found dead. He wants to immediately run away, straight to one of his safe-houses in India, only to find Grindelwald’s followers telling him to stay, because Grindelwald wants to “talk with him”. Newt manages to escape, but soon he is found again. And again, and again, again, again, again, till he has nowhere to run, till no one can help him anymore. The only place left is going back to his family, which Newt didn’t want to do to not put them at risk.

But before he has a chance to go back to England Newt is found again, by Grindelwald himself. And this time Newt isn’t able to run away.


	8. Grindelwald is a sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written because of Anon's ask "You're more of a sadist than Grindelwald Nami. Could you hurt Newt?" and a talk on tumblr how Grindelwald chose to _whip_ Newt instead of, you know, trying to kill him or knock him down quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

I would never hurt Newt. He’s too precious! Grindelwald, on the other hand… He has already showed that it was fun to force Newt onto his knees and take the most precious possession of his away. Later, in the subway? Grindelwald would simply kill Newt for interfering with things with Obscurial, but no, Grindelwald chose to whip Newt. _Whip him_. Grindelwald is a sadist with a thing for looking at Newt from above.

Grindelwald would like to punish Newt for what he did. Saving that Auror, Goldstein, life? Almost blowing up Grindelwald’s cover during interrogation? Trying to take Obscurus away from Grindelwald? It’s just too much to simply _kill_  Newt - not to mention Albus took an interest in him, saw something special. Wouldn’t it be better to see if there is really anything special in Newt?

So Grindelwald would take Newt to the same place where he keeps real Percival. And wouldn’t that be shocking for Newt, to see real Percival Graves chained to a wall, badly beaten up? But there would be not much time for Newt to think before he ends up with arms stretched above his head, tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling. Do you think that that whipping Newt received in the subway was painful? It’s nothing compared to being whipped again, this time with a real whip. Newt’s back and legs would be a bloody mess in time Grindelwald finishes with him, his clothes torn apart, most of them laying on the floor. 

Newt’s throat would be hoarse from screaming by now, but that still wouldn’t be enough for Grindelwald. He would heal Newt a little to make sure than Newt doesn’t die before the end of their “fun”. Of course Percival would try to talk to Grindelwald, ask him to stop, but Grindelwald would simply silence him with a spell before going back to punishing Newt - he wants Director to see how Newt is suffering, make Percival feel worse than ever before for being unable to save an innocent man.

Grindelwald would ask about obscuruses and other magical creatures, stopping the torture when Newt gives him answers. And you, Anon, have no idea how much Newt hates himself when his body is pushed to the limits and he sobs answers to Grindelwald’s questions, cursing himself for giving up but being unable to survive more. He counts days to when Grindelwald will have enough of torturing him, when Grindelwald will finally cast Avada Kedavra and end Newt’s life before rescue will come (Newt tries to tell himself that rescue will come, that Grindelwald was lying when he said that Obscurial - Credence, his name was Credence, and he was a human not a tool - was killed and blamed for killing Newt).

No-one ever shows up. Only Grindelwald’s tortures get more creative and not only Newt has to go through them, he is forced to watch how Grindelwald tortures Percival for information about MACUSA too… and it’s killing him inside that sometimes he is almost happy that it’s not him this time. 

Maybe when - not if, there is no “ifs”, no hope for Newt to save himself - Grindelwald breaks Newt, he would want something more from his prisoner. After all Newt is pretty. And he’s even more pretty when he cries, when he begs for life of his creatures (as if Grindelwald hasn’t killed all useless creatures already, leaving only those that can be used only when they are alive), when he agrees to do _anything_  to save them. 

Grindelwald would never touch Newt in whatever-that-place-was when he was keeping him and Percival, you know? Percival would suspect that Grindelwald was going to kill Newt when he disappears with Newt one day. But when Newt stumbles back a few hours later, eyes dead, body bruised and legs shaking with tale telling marks on his hips that the dirty rag, which once was a shirt, cannot cover, Percival would know and he would hate himself more for not being able to stop Grindelwald. He’d try to shake off chains even after they break his skin and flesh to the bone - fruitless effort, but the Director is not good at giving up. 

Would Grindelwald finally get fed up with his prisoner and simply kill Newt? Maybe. Or, wanting to hurt even more people, Grindelwald would send Newt back to Theseus: Newt, who is afraid of his own shadow now, who cannot be left alone without feeling as if he is going to fall back into Grindelwald’s hands? Wouldn’t it be lovely, to make the great war hero, who thought he was able to hunt down Grindelwald, realize how much he has failed his own family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [firebyfire](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~~I take commissions.~~


	9. Gellert tries to be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Anon's prompt on tumblr: _How about Gellert begging Newt to touch him and he won't until one day Gellert does something sweetly enough for him to do so?_.

But what would have to happen for Newt to give in? Would Grindelwald from time to time help Newt saving a creature, joking that at least Newt could give him a kiss for doing that? Newt stops himself from rolling his eyes every time he hears it, but there is something in Grindelwald’s voice whenever he says that, something softer in his gaze that makes Newt think Grindelwald doesn’t joke about Newt kissing him.

One day Gellert hears a rumour about Newt arriving to the city he’s in at the moment (Vienna, maybe?). He thinks he might pay Newt a visit (just to look at him, listen to that soft voice if he cannot touch) and it’s hard to say who is more surprised - Gellert or Newt - when Newt stumbles into his hotel room, supporting a wounded, unconscious figure, and sees Gellert sitting in front of the fireplace.

“Gellert, I –” Newt starts, but the person he’s holding moans in pain and Newt’s attention quickly turns to the stranger. “It’s okay, Theseus, we’re safe.”

Gellert stands up and walks closer, observing how Newt is dragging Theseus to the couch and pushes him onto it. His hands are shaking when he’s pressing a blood stained cloth to Theseus’ side, Gellert notices, curious. Newt’s hands never shake.

“We were ambushed,” Newt explains, looking nervously between Gellert and Theseus. “I… I need to save him, I have a special balm in my case, but…” Another nervous glance at Gellert and Newt moves, standing more between Gellert and Theseus as if trying to protect his brother.

Theseus Scamander. A head of British Aurors. A skilled wizard who’s been trying to catch Gellert and almost did success a few times at that. It would be so easy to kill him now, to have one wizard less wanting to destroy Gellert’s plans. He doesn’t like killing wizards, but Theseus is as lost cause as dear director in MACUSA.

But Theseus is also Newt’s brother and Gellert is too proud to kill his enemy when he’s unconscious and bleeding (and maybe he’s not looking to do so because that would hurt Newt).

Gellert takes out his wand and Newt freezes, betrayal written all over his face. Yet, Gellert only murmurs a healing spell, helping to stop bleeding. 

“Go to your case, Newton. I’ll make sure he doesn’t stop breathing before you be back.”

For a moment Newt is looking like he doesn’t want to go, but Theseus’s another groan of pain helps him make a decision. He nods to Gellert, briefly squeezes Theseus’ hand and then runs to the bedroom. Gellert can feel Newt’s magic buzzing in the other room and it explains the lack of suitcase by Newt’s side. It was left in the hotel room, under - Gellert can say that - quite good shielding charms. 

Theseus is still unconscious, but at least he isn’t bleeding anymore. Gellert scans him with a simple charm used by doctors, revealing a long list of curses the auror has been hit with. After a moment of hesitation Gellert murmurs another spell, one designated to take pain away. Really, there is nothing even remotely funny in people moaning in pain when Gellert isn’t the one who has caused it. 

Newt comes back after a few minutes, clutching a few vials of potions. It takes him some time - and Gellert’s help - to heal Theseus’s wounds and then to put him in the bedroom. 

“You didn’t have to help me,” Newt says later, after he closes the door to the bedroom behind himself. With hands covered in blood he casts a monitoring spell onto that door. “He’s your enemy.”

“I prefer to win against my enemies when they aren’t close to dying.” Gellert winces inwardly when Newt’s face goes pale. “He will be fine, Newton,” he adds in gentler voice, putting his hand on Newt’s shoulder.

For once Newt doesn’t flinch. There is some kind of determination in Newt’s gaze, the one Gellert saw only when Newt wanted to save someone, and then Newt is moving closer, his lips brushing against Gellert’s cheek.

“Thank you,” Newt whispers, pulling back, a faint blush colouring his face. “For everything.”

It takes Gellert a whole second to answer “ _There is nothing to thank me for”._ In the next moment they hear how Theseus is waking up, calling for Newt. Not wanting to be discovered, Gellert excuses himself quickly. He has big plans to execute, people to talk to, places to visit. 

And if he dreams this night about Newt kissing him properly then, well, it’s only for him to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I gave Grindelwald feelings. I wrote Grindelwald being fluffy. Someone help me.~~


	10. "Do your worst"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll never escape me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short ficlet written by using a few sentences from an RP post on tumblr. You send someone one line and they write a fic about it. I sent this part to Funkzpiel and she answered this beautiful continuation: [click.](http://funkzpiel.tumblr.com/post/159651599719/do-your-worst)

****“You’ll never escape me.” Grindelwald’s voice is almost gentle like he is speaking to a child. He has Newt pinned to the wall, holding Newt’s hair in tight grip and yanking it back, his lips moving slowly on smooth skin on Newt’s throat while he speaks. “I have eyes everywhere, Mr. Scamander. Have you honestly thought you could escape me?”

Newt tries to move, but whatever spell Grindelwald has cast on him keeps him in place. Grindelwald chuckles at that, his magic slamming into Newt, crushing any attempts at running away. Almost playfully Grindelwald moves his hands along Newt’s sides, enjoying how Newt’s breath quickens, how he can only stare at Grindelwald with wide, filled with terror eyes. It’s sweet, really, how Newt has thought he could just life his live without Grindelwald taking his revenge. He is so lovely in his fear, scared beyond words.

Grindelwald brushes his lips against Newt’s parted ones, whispering: “I’ll ruin you.”


	11. It was too easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anon who asked for Grindelnewt to any of prompts from "Kidnapped starters list": Theseus has something what belongs to Grindelwald so Grindelwald gets something what belongs to Theseus too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all mistakes.

From all thoughts Newt could think when he saw a familiar silhouette in front of him, it was “ _I’m glad I’m alone”._ He had left his suitcase at Theseus’ place as it was too dangerous to take it with him and Newt expected to be back home in a few hours, just in time for evening’s feeding. Newt didn’t like to leave the suitcase behind but the whole day he had had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen.

In the end he wasn’t wrong.

Newt was slumped against the brick wall, too tired after running away from traffickers to even mutter a spell when Grindelwald raised his hand, the tip of his wand shining in the dark. It was tempting to close his eyes yet Newt kept them opened, looking straight at Grindelwald without fear even if he couldn’t quite see the man’s face.

Surprisingly, getting hit with… whatever curse it was, didn’t even hurt.

* * *

 

Newt woke up with arms tied behind his back and legs bound by a heavy rope. He was laying on his stomach on a thin sheet - he could feel stony floor under it. For a few long moment he didn’t open his eyes, trying to listen if there was anyone around but the only sound he could hear was his own breathing. 

Slowly, Newt turned onto his side, opening his eyes… and he almost yelped in surprise seeing Grindelwald’s face right in front of his own.

“Hello, Mr Scamander.” Grindelwald was kneeling next to Newt, looking smug. “Done pretending you are sleeping?”

“Um…” Newt was this close to saying something sarcastic but countless similar experiences taught him to keep his mouth shut until he learnt what his captivators wanted. “Where am I?” he asked, trying to sound as calm as he could.

The last time Newt had met Grindelwald it was in New York and to say that Newt had screwed Grindelwald’s plans royally would be too little. Actually, it was more than surprising that Newt was still  _alive_. 

“You are where I wanted you to be,” Grindelwald said as it that was supposed to answer Newt’s question. “You see, Mr Scamander, our brother laid his hands on something what I really wanted.” Grindelwald’s hand slid through Newt’s hair and Newt froze, his eyes widening and puls racing. “Yes,” Grindelwald mused, his fingers stroking now Newt’s cheek. “In turn I took something he values too. I’ve been watching you for a while, how careless you can be with your own life, how badly you plan your moves when you are excited… And planting a story of traffickers abusing unicorns made you excited… That was almost too easy: to wait until you are all alone and too tired to fight…” 

Grindelwald chuckled and Newt felt something heavy forming in his stomach. True, he hadn’t found any unicorns but he hadn’t thought, even for a moment, that it had been a trap. The rumor had come from a very reliable - if addicted to too strong substances - source.

“If that thing is of any value to you Theseus won’t give it back,” Newt said, trying to move his head back, but Grindelwald was keeping his chin in a too strong hold. “He wants to see you in a prison as much as I do.” For Credence, for mister Graves, for countless other people Grindelwald had hurt in the past. Newt had vowed to himself to help his brother with catching Grindelwald any way he could. “He won’t —”

“— exchange you for my treasure?” Grindelwald finished, his mismatched eyes boring into Newt’s. “He will do it, Mr Scamander. I plan to send him a vial with my memory showing what happens to you every two days.”

He smiled in unpleasant way, sliding his thumb over Newt’s lips, and his magic rose in the room, heavy and dark, making Newt unable to breath properly. He shivered, trying to move away from Grindelwald but unable to do so, his heart racing frantically while Grindelwald’s hand moved down, fingertips teasing Newt’s throat. Grindelwald laughed, obviously relishing in Newt’s fear, and he leaned down, his breath ghosting over Newt’s face. 

“I’m wondering which one of you is going to break first?”

**Author's Note:**

> ……… So I am a bit thirsty for that GrindelwaldxNewt ship (and GrindelwaldxGravesxNewt) and I’ll make people ship it with me. Pretty, pretty please?


End file.
